Un slytherin en busca de una nueva piel
by Dramioneh
Summary: Draco se encuentra obsesionado con lo único que no se había atrevido a mirar con otros ojos; una sangresucia gryffindor... La serpiente busca desesperado un cambio de táctica para ganarse a su eterna rival y recuperar el sentido de su vida vacía.
1. Libertad de la Serpiente

**Intro: **

**Esta historia se desarrolla principalmente en Quinto Año de Hogwarts (espacio y tiempo de la película Harry Potter y la orden del fénix…), pero como esta muy requete ultra alterada, eso sirve de base para lo que sucede, donde nuestros personajes, (perdón, oka, son de JKRowling…) van en caminos completamente distintos…al menos nuestras parejas estrellas van en vías inusuales y prohibidas. **

**Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Ron y Harry…**

**Espero les guste porque aún tengo mucho en mi cabeza y vendrá algo nuevo dentro de poco seguro…**

**Ca****pítulo 1 – Una ruptura Inesperada.**

Un rumor se hacía oír por todos los rincones de la escuela; Draco Malfoy había terminado su relación con Pansy.

La historia que se contaba ya era conocida por todos: el "príncipe malcriado de Slytherin" como lo llamaban casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts se había cansado de la hostigante y posesiva actitud de la niñata morena, y en un arrebato de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de frialdad y honestidad "el chico de cabellos platinados" se lo había hecho saber sin pelos en la lengua, el estilo duro y claro que lo caracterizaba.

En medio de una de las tantas comidas de la sala común muchos pudieron distinguir su tono de voz certero y pesado:

…**no sabía que estar conmigo significaba TANTA preocupación!... muy bien, Pansy! Haré algo y te quitaré ese molesto peso de encima…desde ahora hemos terminado. **– le respondió en forma de ultimátum al comentario que la chica le hizo.

**Draco Malfoy!...¿porqué ****te has sentado al lado de esa perra de Daphne Greengrass?! ¡Estoy harta de YO que tener que preocuparme por todas las chicas que te coquetean! ¿qué acaso nunca harás algo?**

Lo que todo el mundo comentaba no era la innata capacidad del rubio por atraer docenas de chicas a su mesa, ni tampoco su conocida reputación de picaflor y despreocupación e incluso aversión al compromiso y a la dominación femenina, sino la ignorante y constante actitud de Pansy por actuar como si no lo supiera.

Y más encima creer que podría mostrarle a todos que en el fondo ella dominaba completamente al escurridizo Malfoy! Una trampa como aquella no era una buena táctica para tratar de atraparlo (someterlo), y ahora él se había cansado de sus molestas quejumbres por exclusividad y eso no tenía reparo.

Draco siempre había sido un niñato mimado, arrogante y travieso, que infundía en las chicas un atractivo adictivo y pegajoso, un amor por lo equivocado, excepto en algunas chicas que jamás se habían permitido tal lujo.

Esas chicas tenían nombre y apellido y jamás se habían imaginado mirar hacia ese horizonte, muy lejano por cierto, separados por una monumental rivalidad, por no decir incalculable, pero quien dice que lo incalculable es imposible de atravesar.

Y es que así era la mente de muchas Gryffindors…especialmente la de Hermione Gangrer. "si no hay una explicación científica, es porque no hay pruebas y algo sin pruebas no existe", las emociones y la lógica no eran convalidables, por lo tanto la razón era dueña absoluta de su mundo interior, y también exterior. Y ciertamente la razón y la ciencia resultaban ser más exactas, menos impredecibles y muchísimo más seguras. Y la seguridad era algo que ella apreciaba mucho.

Ella y sus compañeros inseparables, Harry y Ron, estuvieron presentes en la "escenita" de su rival, al igual que toda la escuela y ahora comentaban en la biblioteca.

**¡Q****ué canalla!** – susurraba Ron criticando a su eterno rival slytherin mientras no le despegaba lo miraba de encima a Malfoy al otro extremo de la biblioteca.– **¡terminar con Pansy al frente de todo el colegio! Y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado…**- en efecto, Draco parecía muy tranquilo rodeado de compañeros de su misma casa, y parecía estar estudiando con excesiva indiferencia a las miradas provenientes de la biblioteca.

**Ron!** **–** lo reprendió Hermione **-** **Si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada decías que estabas harto de tener que ver como ella le hacía cariñitos en clase de pociones!** **Y que si fueras tú, hubieras terminado con esa hostigosa sin pensarlo. **

**Sí,**** Ron, yo también lo recuerdo –** agregó Ginny, que leía al lado de Harry.

**Por Dios!** **qué insoportables! – **las miró con un toque de molestia. – **puede ser que haya dicho esas cosas! Pero eso no le da derecho a tratar a alguien de esa forma! …y ustedes me llaman a mi insensible! - **Ron miró a Harry a su izquierda en busca de apoyo.

**Ron, ****¿qué otra cosa podías esperar de Malfoy? – **antes de que Harry pudiera articular una palabra, agregó la sabiaMorena como si la pronunciación de ese nombre explicase todo. Para muchos, incluidos Harry, el clan weasley y la inteligente morena ese nombre explicaba mucho más de lo que era verdadero. Aunque Malfoy sí se caracterizaba por ser una persona arrogante y altanera a sus ojos, tampoco era conocido por mostrar sus sentimientos incluso a sus cercanos.

**Es cierto ****lo que ha dicho Hermione…Ron. - **se sumó harry en la conversación **– Malfoy es Malfoy…- **los dos chicos lo miran fijo desde la lejanía.

**Dejen**** ya de mirarlo! – **les reprocha nuevamente la morena con una mirada fulminante -** o va a venir a buscar pelea y con todo lo que hay que estudiar no hay tiempo para sus tonterías. **

**Vamos Ron, porque no salimos de aquí…Hermione es capaz de lanzarnos un Petrificus totalis si la seguimos distrayendo. ****– **se para Harry de su asiento y ron comenta algo que acababa de pensar con cara de muy sorprendido..

**Cuánta ****razón tienes, harry!!! había olvidado que Malfoy tuvo la mejor calificación del ramo en la última prue…**

**No ****se lo recuerdes!** - harry le tapa la boca a Ron en el instante evitando que terminara la frase…mientras Hermione lanza una mirada asesina a ron…- **nosotros ya nos ibamos…**

**Si, ****nos vemos……**– agrega Ron parándose de prisa y angustiado. - **en un par de siglos…- **tartamudea **– o más… - **Los dos chiquillos salen del lugar tras una mirada de desaprobación de Hermione.

_Qué montón de buenos para nada!__ Una sola prueba no significa nada! Ya verán cómo en la próxima prueba lo supero… Además…no seré yo quién no logrará pasar los exámenes de este año si siguen de esa forma…_pensar que Draco Malfoy la había superado en una prueba significaba para ella la deshonra máxima. Él, que siempre que podía la molestaba llamándola sangre sucia y se jactaba de ser superior que ella en todo, ahora tenía una prueba objetiva para restregársela en la cara las veces que quisiera y el recuerdo de eso le provocaba a Hermione una inquietud y angustia profunda que la llenaban de energía para estudiar con mucho más esfuerzo que para cualquier otra prueba anterior.

Hermione miraba su cuaderno sumida en pensamientos acompañada de Ginny, que seguía estudiando al frente de ella. Hermione miró de reojo al chico slytherin que estaba no más concentrado en su lectura.

_Estás muy equivocado si piensas que he dado todo lo que puedo dar… _

y volviendo su miraba a los libros que tenía al frente volvió a reincorporarse en el estudio.

Draco se levantó repentinamente de su asiento. Sus compañeros, que no habían notado ningún movimiento en el chico aparte del cambio de páginas, sus ojos zigzagueantes y a ratos sus labios temblorosos que tartamudeaban la lectura, se sorprendieron con su repentina acción. Crab y Goyle, entre otros, no estaban realmente interesados en estudiar y estaban allí para acompañar al rubio aunque tenían prueba de pociones en tres días más.

Sin articular palabra alguna a sus amigos el rubio salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al baño, estaba harto de la situación y necesitaba refrescarse. Después de que se había pronunciado exitosamente contra Pansy, y le había hecho saber qué es lo que realmente opinaba sobre su hostigante y sentido comportamiento, se encontraba tan aburrido en sus tiempos libres.

Y es que antes ella siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados, y es cierto que el espacio se agradecía, pero como desde entonces se había propuesto no meterse con ninguna chiquilla de slytherin, porque el resultado de eso vendría a ser caótico.

Estaba seguro de que eso acabaría por llenar a Pansy además de celos y llanto, más y más escándalo, y por el momento sólo quería algo de paz y alejarse de ese montón de chicas slytherin obsesionadas con ser su nueva conquista. Ahora él tenía cabeza sólo para los estudios…y por dios que le estaba costando!

Draco abrió la llave de agua y la dejo correr mientras con sus manos tomaba un poco de agua para enjaguarse el rostro.

Sacarse de su cabeza a las chicas le resultaba no sólo difícil, sino angustiante, porque en vez del tiempo que antes se la pasaba siendo mimado por compañía femenina de "primera categoria", como él solía llamar a las mujeres más atractivas y bellas del lugar, y ahora en reemplazo le tocaba la preocupada compañía de sus compañeros que lo miraban con cara de que no entendían qué diablos estaba pasando por su cabeza y en vez de atreverse a preguntar los muy jetones creían que acompañarlo a todos lados para que no se sintiera solo era la solución perfecta!

Acompañarlo incluso a la biblioteca! Cuándo habían Crab y Goyle entrado a la biblioteca desde su llegada a Hogwarts?! Que cosa tan equivocada! Y justo ahora que en 3 días más se venia la prueba de pociones y tenía a la insoportable sabelotodo de Granger rasmillándole los talones! Todavía podía recordar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la sangre sucia cuando Snape le hizo saber al curso que la mejor nota de la prueba no había sido la suya…sino la de él.

Muy pocos recuerdos en su mente le traían tanta satisfacción como el de Gangrer afligida. Detrás de todo ese odio disfrazado, impuesto por una línea sanguínea de pureza y presión familiar, ella era simplemente un juguete al que le gustaba fastidiar, porque era tan fácil de hacerlo. Esto se había vuelto la entretención y casi única pura alegría en su regular y monótono día, y es que era tan divertido ver como prendía tan fácilmente a sus insultos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó sin timidez en su rostro y sus ojos que permanecían cerrados hasta el momento abrieron rápidamente con el portazo que escuchó detrás suyo. Y al girarse y mirar a la puerta lamentó el haber decidido entrar al baño sin asegurar la puerta.

**Pansy!** – dijo con poca paciencia – **qué coños estás haciendo aquí? Lo que dije el día de ayer fue en serio, hemos terminado.**

**Descuida Draco – **le comentó con despreocupación mientras con su varita aseguraba la manilla – **aquí no tienes que actuar. **

**Vete ahora mismo! – **le ordenó. – **no cambiaré de opinión.**

**Descuida, Draco ya debes saber que no ****es un título lo que me gusta de ti. – **le comentó mientras lo miraba y se acercaba lentamente a él.

**No estoy de humor **– le dijo él sentándose en un banco de piedra en tono orgulloso y dirigiéndole la mirada de abajo a arriba esbozó una carcajada – **no me das ganas desde hace mucho - **ella se le acerca muy seria.

**Tengo técnicas para hacerlo…****recuerdas? - **al lado de él le saca el cinturón y le abre el cierre. – **relájate. – **mientras estira su mano, abriendo los botones de su camisa, pasando lenta y fuertemente por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y empujarlo hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza queda apoyada en la pared. Él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la satisfacción un par de minutos, respira profundamente y extasiado y suelta sus manos que se aferraban fuertemente en la fría piedra para con ellas acariciar el hombro de la morena.

**Ya entendí tu punto.** – ella lo mira y a él le desagrada su cara, tan simple, tan distinta a lo que habita en su mente…y aún así es capaz de hacerlo sentir tan bien y relajado…así que mueve sus manos rápida y fuertemente hasta sus hombros y la arrastra bruscamente hasta que ella cae al suelo de espalda y abre sus piernas, retira su ropa interior fina, sin detenerse en detalles, y la penetra con fuerza.

Comienza lento y acelera el ritmo en movimiento vaivén, mira a la cara de la chica y su rostro se parece al de alguien más…un rostro hermoso y placentero de cabellos rizados del color del oro…_Gangrer?_ Se pregunta, _¿Qué diablos haces metida en mi cabeza?_ Y al sentir como repentinamente le vienen las ganas de acabar se aguanta _O no! Aún no he terminado contigo!! Te daré verdaderas razones para quejarte!_ y sin piedad comienza a arremeter con tanta fuerza hasta que la chica comienza a gritar y a retorcerse de éxtasis. – **eso es, vamos! Quiero oírte gritar! – **él acelera su paso mientras ella lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza y sostiene su cabello aumentando el volumen de sus gritos y este cierra sus ojos una vez más por algo que pareció un par de minutos. _¿a ver si puedes con esto? He gangrer!_Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente ve como Pansy se retuerce una última vez con un largo grito que anuncia que ha acabado. Él se detiene al instante en que ve la cara de pansy con tanta satisfacción y se deja caer al suelo agotado a su lado y sin acabar. Ella se gira hacia su izquierda para llegar a colocar su brazo derecho sobre él en ademán de abrazo. Él esta muy cansado como para moverse y cierra sus ojos por un intervalo tratando de recordar a la rulienta para sentirse acabar. Nada viene a su mente. _Maldita sangresucia egoísta! _Se reclama con enojo.

**Wow!****...draco…has estado…como nunca! –** habla ella entre suspiros entrecortados para tomar aire.

El rubio se levanta con furia y se mete al baño y después de dos minutos sale, con mucha más calma, y comienza a abrochar sus botones. Se lava la cara nuevamente, toma mucho aire. Pansy lo observa relajada en el suelo y comenta;

- **Cariño! Recuéstate aquí un momento.**

**Odio que me digas así! ****Ya hemos tardado suficiente y podrían notar nuestra ausencia…**

Él camina para tomar su cinturón y se lo coloca de nuevo mientras Pansy se levanta y acomoda.

El rubio acomoda sus cabellos mirándose al espejo una vez más y se dirige a la puerta.

**esto no cambia nada. ****– **dice él** – abre ya. - **Pansy usa su varita para quitar el seguro de la puerta y él espera a que ella salga para él tomar la dirección contraria.

Afuera se puede ver que ya había oscurecido…posiblemente era la hora de comida ya que no había mucha gente en los pasillos. Draco recuerda que había dejado sus cosas en la biblioteca donde había estado hace hora y media y retoma la dirección adecuada.

_¿Qué diablos te sucede?¿aburrida de una purasangre __y atractiva mujer como Pansy Parkinson?¿Denuevo imágenes de esa odiosa de Gangrer te están pudriendo los sesos? _Todo esto tenía una simple y lógica explicación, el odio que él sentía hacia esa sangresucia ya era tan intenso que se estaba apoderando de la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, mezclado con el aburrimiento y fracaso de su vida amorosa, a su mente no se le ocurría nada más ingenioso que mezclar el desagrado de verse obligado por las circunstancias a estar con Pansy, como se podría explicar lo que había pasado hace poco, con la única persona que más odiaba en la vida…una jugarreta de una mente confusa.

Pero lo que agobiaba el corazón del rubio en ese momento era precisamente el efecto que eso había provocado; el renacimiento de su energía sexual que creía perdida. Tal ves su problema era precisamente ese, enfocarse en la persona inadecuada, siempre de la misma clase, y nunca haberse atrevido a mirar más allá, a mirar aquello que consideraba prohibido con otros ojos.

Después de todo nunca se había involucrado con nadie que no reuniera las dos condiciones básicas, las dos "S"; Sangre pura y Slytherin. Su mente, cuerpo y corazón parecían haber agotado por completo ese recurso, y aunque antes nunca había querido algo más ahora deseaba a gritos el fruto prohibido.

A las afueras de la biblioteca vio salir a una pelirroja, a quién reconoció al instante como Ginny Weasley, _bueno Draco, querías algo distinto…es hora de cambiar de táctica frente al sexo femenino atractivo, sin discriminar casa…_

Y como la pelirroja venía cargada con libros y muy apresurada no vio que el rubio se le acercaba y pam! Draco chocó intencionalmente con la chiquilla y los libros cayeron al suelo.

- **Auch! – **cayó la chiquilla al suelo y miro para ver al agresor mientras se sobaba su adolorida cabeza.

- **lo siento…no he notado que venías – **se disculpó Draco al instante ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse – **quieres una mano? **

- **Ya es suficiente con lo que has hecho! – **ella comenzó a recoger los libros desde el suelo y él se agacho para ayudarle. Ginny se apresuraba a recoger los libros antes de que alguno cayera en las manos del Slytherin, hasta que el rubio tomó el último de los libros y se lo extendió a la niña.

- **qué poción rara te has tomado? – **le comentó mirando su mano con desconfianza.

- **sólo quería ayudar – **Ginny quitó rápidamente el libro de su mano y con todos los libros en orden y una mirada de odio fulminante dijo:

**Déjame en Paz****…Malfoy!** – y se fue apresurada.

_Vaya__!... esa sí es una chica difícil de convencer! Bueno…que esperabas? que te lo agradeciera y sonriera? Si llevas siglos atormentando a su familia! Admiro el reto, además sería tremendamente divertido ver la cara de Weasley cuando se enterara de lo sucedido y no está nada fea, pero si deseara molestar a Weasley creo que tengo algo mejor en mente. Primero vamos por mis cosas…_ya en la puerta de la biblioteca Draco dio unos pasos y a lo lejos ve la silueta de Gangrer que hace que su cuerpo se paralice al instante y tenga que detenerse.

_¡Diablos! ¡Es Gangrer! ¿Cómo es posible? Sopenco! Claro que es Gangrer! ¿Quién es la única persona en esta escuela capaz de saltarse la comida para quedarse en la biblioteca y seguir estudiando?_

_Es obvio, ni mis amigos ni nadie más se ha quedado__...bien..¿qué hago ahora?...¿y porqué te pones tan nervioso, si nunca antes te afectó el que estuviera cerca? Ella es extremadamente buena para prender con cualquier cosa que le digas…además de seguro debe estar estudiando pociones, asíque será fácil hacer contacto…solo ve! Respira profundo y…_

**Oka….espero que les haya gustado, por favor háganme saber si esto les agrada o no; lo aman o simplemente lo odian…tengo muchas historias en mente y necesito sus consejos para saber si les interesa seguir leyendo la actual…**

**igualmente el próximo capítulo se estrena dentro de poco porque lo tengo más o menos listo en mi imaginación y he escrito un pocazo…asiq porfa comenten y ****subscríbanse para recibir anuncios…les prometo que si me cuentan qué es lo que esperan no se desilusionarán!!!! Y estaré muy agradecida…un beso a todos y gracias por leerme.**

**Viva Dramione forever…**


	2. Cómo tentar la curiosidad felina

**Capítulo 2 ****– Cómo tentar la curiosidad felina**

Draco entró a la biblioteca percatándose de que no había nadie en ella además de los dos. La idea de todo era causar en ella una nueva impresión que la sacara de sus casillas, él se repetía constantemente _No hagas lo mismo de siempre_, ya que si actuaba de la misma forma agresiva y altanera de todas las veces provocaría en ella la misma reacción, y ahora quería dejar otro tipo de impresión en su mente que fuese base para destruir el esquema preformado que tenía de él. Eso sería muy difícil. Caminó en su dirección y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Es la primera vez que se le acercaba con intenciones pacíficas: se puso nervioso. Ella no despegó su mirada de los libros y Draco aprovechó el momento para oxigenarse y echar un vistazo con el que pudo advertir el color marrón de sus ojos y de las largas pestañas que los rodeaban. Era primera vez que los miraba con detalle.

**Ginny, has olvidado algún libro? – **Hermione comentó sin despegarse de la lectura, creyó que era nuevamente acompañada por su amiga y dirigiendo la mirada a su inesperado compañero se percató de que estaba equivocaba. - **¿Qué diablos haces aquí…?** - puso cara de espanto al ver que Draco estaba tan cerca.

**Ya ****creía que estarías estudiando pociones – **comentó élal ver que ella sostenía en sus manos el libro base de la asignatura **– Hermione, no os preocupéis, - **dijo con una gentileza tal que llegó a helar el corazón de la morena** - ser el segundo lugar no es tan malo. – **Draco estaba celebrando su ingenio, primero sentarse a su lado pasando desapercibido, luego llamarla por su nombre de pila y estaba seguro de no haber sido TAN ofensivo; todo debía sacarla de sus casillas. Y tenía pruebas visuales de que lo estaba logrando…en su introspección Hermione estaba tardando más de un par de segundos de lo regular en contestarle y su rostro expresaba desconcierto.

_¿Sus oídos estaban funcionando como de costumbre? ¿Hubo algún otro sonido que impidió que escuchara bien la conversación? o era que la señoría del egocéntrico Draco Malfoy, que se regocijaba de ser el príncipe sangre pura de slytherin, se había dirigido a ella sin pronunciar las palabras "Sangresucia"… y en lugar de eso había utilizado su nombre de pila? Estaba casi un cien por ciento segura de que no era un juego de su imaginación. ¿Quién se había creído ese cretino para llamarla por su nombre de pila e invadir de esa forma su espacio de estudio? Ciertamente lo que Malfoy buscaba era fastidiar su concentración y por la mismísima Morgana que no se lo iba a permitir!_

**Primero, yo no soy Hermione para ti, así me llaman sólo mis amigos, y segundo, que bueno que no consideres el segundo puesto tan malo porque será el que ocupes tú al final de la semana. ****– **le contestó con fiereza la Gryffindor acompañada de su mirada penetrante. Draco se hizo el indiferente a su provocación recordando _no se te ocurra insultarla… Draco, recuerda tu plan _y se acomodó en su silla exclamando irónicamente:

**Es que imaginé que preferías ese nombre a Sangresucia, pero siempre puedo volver a cambiarlo si el otro te agrada más. – **ahora si que Hermione no entendía nada de nada, no reconocía la falta de desafío en el tono de su voz, y ¿Dónde estaba el insulto en esa frase?, ¿Era una nueva táctica para confundirla? Pues ella no iba a caer en la trampa, aunque ya había caído desde el principio…

**Si eres inteligente podrás responderlo por ti mismo, ****- **respondió con saña - **ha!** **Si! –** tono burlón - **Recuerdo que neuronas no es precisamente lo que te sobra… así que te lo extremadamente fácil!; simplemente no me llames de ninguna manera! – **Hermione empezó a apilar los libros de a poco para irse dándole la espalda al chico – **Como este no es el único lugar para estudiar es mejor que me vaya antes de que me enferme con tu estupidez.**

**Muy bien…- **dijo él tratando de sonar despreocupado** – pero si te vas perderás la oportunidad de que te enseñe cómo mejorar haciendo pociones…justo lo que necesitas para superarme. – **él subió los pies a la mesa con tono muy altanero y se cercioró de que ella oyera una pequeña carcajada, ya que no le podía ver. Hubo algo en el sonido de satisfacción del Slytherin y la astucia para dar justo en el clavo de su punto débil que la perturbó. Por alguna razón el estudio excesivo no era suficiente, él la superaba monstruosamente preparando pociones y eso era doloroso. Intentó negarlo.

**Estás cada vez más loco lo sabías? – **respondió agitada mientras intentó ocultar su frustración, si no fuera por el casi. Para Malfoy, quien la estaba mirando con completa dedicación, aunque fuera de espalda, era imposible no notar como sus brazos se inmovilizaron temporalmente.

**No es eso en lo que fallaste en la última prueba? – **no era una pregunta. Draco se paró al instante acercándose por su izquierda solo un poco para poder descifrar sus emociones.

**Y tú como lo sabrías? – **dijoella y luego se mordió el labio en señal de tic nervioso que a él le pareció divino. A menos de medio metro de distancia él se aventuro a ver la amargura en sus ojos distraídos - **He?! Dime!– **exigió una respuesta mientas seguía mordiendo sus labios y cambió de golpe la dirección de sus ojos; esa mirada era para él, ardiente de curiosidad. La distancia entre los dos se desvaneció cuando la mirada fue correspondida. Y le quemaba.

**Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca…****- **las palabras llegaron a su lengua como por encantamiento, y aunque no supo exactamente porque las dijo entendió a la perfección su significado. Los ojos morenos estaban en duelo; la tristeza se vio invadida por una furia incontenible.

**Olvídalo! – **le dijo ella girándose a sus libros** – no necesito tu ayuda! – **Se volvió a incorporar en la intimidad de la mesa, ocultando su rostro bajo su cabellera, exiliando a la serpiente a contemplar su mirada. Draco no supo porqué pero se sintió miserable.

_¿qué es lo que haces__ reconsiderando la invitación de un ser venenoso? _

_¿qué otra cosa hace la serpiente más que cautivarte con una mentira bella y atractiva para luego clavarte sus dientes cuando haya acabado? _

_Y sí, ya lo he sabido todo este tiempo...las serpientes no son de fiar, y Malfoy menos aún. _

**¿Q****ué tienes para perder? – **dijo él tratando de acelerar el proceso seducido por su impaciencia. Esa pregunta inquietaba a Hermione aún más que cualquier otra cosa que el rubio hubiese dicho hasta entonces, porque ponía en evidencia que ella "le necesitaba para algo", y esa idea le era insoportable, tanto o más que el saber que él le superaba en algo.

**Y ¿Qué ganas tú a cambio? ¿Conocer más a tus enemigos? – **le dijo ella en tono irónico, volteándose para mirarlo desafiante en busca de sus sentimientos ocultos a los que ella no tenía ningún acceso. Aún ciega no sería capaz de olvidar que un Malfoy jamás hace algo de lo que no saca nada a cambio.

La pregunta tocó hondo en las emociones del rubio provocando cierta incomodidad que hasta el momento ignoraba por completo. Ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Argumentos en contra de sus actos apresurados copaban su cabeza de inseguridades y otras cosas que no podía comprender.

_Tonto, niño, impulsivo…_

_Tonto, inmaduro, irreflexivo y atolondrado... _

_Débil, ignorante y cobarde…_

_¿En qué __tonto juego te has metido? Has escogido retar a duelo al único jugador que puede derrotarte y reías por la estupidez del que ha aceptado participar en tu propia trampa…_

_Idiota, inconsciente y creído!_

**No es algo que quiera comunicar contigo, es mejor que lo ignores. – **en su boca saboreó un amargo dulzor. – **y bien… ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – **las piezas del juego ya estaban sobre la mesa y como Draco era cualquier cosa menos débil en su orgullo dar por terminado a la partida que él mismo había comenzado no estaba entre sus opciones.

Hermione contemplaba cuidadosa las expresiones del chico cuyos cabellos plateados brillaban con la luz de la biblioteca mientras este le miraba.

_Y sí, ya lo he sabido todo este tiempo...las serpientes no son de fiar, y Malfoy menos aún. _

_Pero ¿no es acaso su veneno mortal sólo una vez que corre por tus venas? _

_El león valiente y fuerte, es más sabio y se encuentra en conocimiento perfecto de su enemigo puede agarrar a la serpiente por su cola y hacerla caer en su propio juego de mentiras. _

_Y cogerla con sus garras antes de que se digne dar su mordedura fatal…_

**Muy bien… acepto. **

Difícil acceder a una invitación como tal sin sospechar que las intenciones que la tejen no son las mejores, pero entre las ansias de aprender de un león y lo fácil que resulta a una serpiente tentar, negarse a tal motivación es como ignorar la naturaleza de un felino a curiosear.

Ella se acercó a él y le extendió su mano, esperando ser estrechada, tal como si fuera un pacto.

**¿****Qué crees que haces? – **le dijo él mirando su mano extendida en espera. – **esto no es un desafío ni mucho menos! Si así fuese yo estaría ganando algo, cosa que no es cierto. – **Draco riópara si mismo, acababa de mentir descaradamente y ella ni siquiera lo había percibido.

**Créeme****! estrechar tu mano no es algo que me motive en lo más mínimo! – **dijo con cara de desagrado. Draco lo notó y se molestó de que ella sintiera de esa forma hacia él. Después de todo seguía siendo un hombre de categoría y muy atractivo para las mujeres. De verdad no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de esa ratona de biblioteca.** - Es en signo de acuerdo. – **continuó, aúncon la mano extendida** - Yo también arriesgo bastante al juntarme contigo y nadie te obligó a ofrecerme ayuda... Así me quedará claro que tenemos un trato, y si cumples sabré que eres fiel a tu palabra, - **con una mueca de duda - **al menos en esto. **

Si algo era la morena era perseverante.

_Fiel a tu palabra…_Draco escuchó esas palabras en su mente un par de veces. Un trato significaba un lugar considerable en la mente de la morena, para ella eso significaba certidumbre, o al menos era lo que alcanzaba a entender. Y cumplir el trato era comprobar en cierto rango que él era digno de confianza: esa confianza en la que creían los inocentones de Potter, Weasley, y otros personajes en que Malfoy podría algún día estar más interesado; como Ginny, Luna, etc…la lista era eterna…y esa confianza era suficiente para abrir puertas y hacer milagros, sobretodo y especialmente del tipo que le gustaban a Malfoy. Ganar su confianza era infinitamente provechoso.

Después de todo ese reflexionar Draco extendió su mano y estrechó la manita de la niña con rudeza propia de la virilidad, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro muy notoria.

**Toma tus cosas y ****ven conmigo. – **dijo él en tono imperativo.

**¿cómo? ¿de qué hablas? ¿no creerás que iré a cualquier lugar ****sólo porque me lo indiques? – **dijo ella renegando con los brazos cruzados exigiendo una explicación. Él respondió con tono bromista.

**¡Tienes una imaginación muy activa!** **¿quién diría que eres una santurrona con esos pensamientos? – **aún no contentaba a la chiquilla - **Relájate! Es para que nos instalemos en una mesa más oculta…no quisieras que si alguno de tus amigos viene te vea con el prefecto de Slytherin que odias enseñándote cómo hacer bien una poción, o sí? Además, yo también me vería afectado si se corre el rumor de que me vieron compartiendo mesa con una gryffindor, prefecta y además sangresucia. Eso arruinaría mi reputación en menos de un segundo. – **ella estaba a punto de convencerse** – ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte? – **la tomó en broma.

**¡¿miedo?!¡¿De tí?! …ni en sueños, cuncuna verde. –** devolviéndole la broma que parecía propio de dos amigos que juegan.

¿Hermione Gangrer hacía bromas? eso era algo que no esperaba, ni tampoco le agradaba mucho cuando se trataba de algo que le molestaba.

**No me vuelvas a llamar así, lo entendiste? – **sí, parecía molesto y mucho.

**Aha! – **rió ella para alivianar el ambiente, qué cambiante de ánimo era ese Malfoy, el muy mimado** - Y tú puedes llamarme cómo quieras? Olvídalo!**

**Sangresucia es de cariño…**

**Sí, ya veo…- **con cara de enojo.

**Y ¿cómo quieres que te llame?! si aún ****no te decides! – **dijo con despreocupación - **Te llamaré como me plazca.**

**Y yo te llamaré, de cariño claro; cuncuna verde, asombroso hurón botador ó príncipe malcriado de Slytherin, … **

**No! me has oído! – **su rostro era vivo reflejo de la vergüenza que alguno de esos nombres le hizo sentir. Vergüenza y furia. Intentó calmarse**. **Respiró profundo**. – si vamos a empezar bien, o mejor dicho, recomenzar bien sólo tienes permitido llamarme; Draco, Malfoy, Príncipe malcriado de Slytherin, Purasangre, Prefecto de Slytherin, o combinaciones de las anteriores. Son varias las opciones, tú escoge, pero si vuelvo a escuchar otra vez que me llamas de la otra forma no respondo por mi reacción. Quedas advertida. – **respira profundo** – y ahora toma tus cosas o no empezaremos nunca…y quiero acostarme temprano. Hoy ha sido un día en extremo pesado para mí. –** desde que habían recomenzado las clases en Hogwarts, e ignorando las razones de su origen, un insomnio lo tenía exhausto. Pero aunque no le resultara dormir eso no era razón para no tratar de hacerlo. Creía que tarde o temprano su insomnio tendría que desaparecer.

Hermione escuchaba las palabras del Slytherin siendo pronunciadas con bastante seriedad y se daba cuenta de lo arrogante que realmente era; el príncipe malcriado de Slytherin le venía como anillo al dedo, aunque un poco burlón para llamar a su más grande rival, después de Voldemort, Snape y Lucius, etc…, por supuesto que necesitaba llamarlo Slytherin. Eso era perfecto para recordar a toda hora su naturaleza de rival y traicionero a como fuera lugar.

**Bien, Slytherin. Tomaré**** mis cosas.**

**No necesitas mucho, devuelve toda es****a otra mierda que estés leyendo y deja bien ordenado – **dijo mirando la mesa repleta de libros** – y sólo trae el libro de pociones de clase y tus cosas. Yo buscaré las mías.**

¿Quién se creía él para darle órdenes? Pero Hermione creyó que discutir no iba a llevar a mucho, así que decidió omitirlo por el bien de los dos y se puso a guardar sus cosas.

Draco se apresuró a buscar su bolso que había dejado en la mesa de al fondo del salón y asegurándose de que se encontraba su libro, que en la tapa decía "propiedad del príncipe mestizo", lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se incorporó a reunirse con la morena.

Se sorprendió por la rapidez de la morena para guardar todo, en dos minutos había sido capaz de desaparecer todos los libros.

**¿Seguro que no has utilizado un hechizo para desaparecer los libros? – **se burló.

**No lo necesito, sé exactamente cuál es el lugar de cada uno. – **y Draco podía adivinar que cada palabra era cierta.

**Bien. Vamos. – **Draco comenzó a moverse por la biblioteca entrando entre las repisas de libros. Ella le siguió.

**¿a dónde vamos? Por aquí no hay más mesas. – **Hermione conocía muy bien la biblioteca como para no saberlo. Él no respondió y caminaron hasta el fondo hasta que las largas repisas acabaron y una mesa apareció frente a sus ojos. Era una mesa de madera igual a todas las demás de la biblioteca con un candelabro iluminando sobre ella acompañada por dos asientos **– ¿una mesa hechizada? **

**¿No me digas que no la conoces? – **ella la ignoraba por completo** – es la mesa para los alumnos que necesitan privacidad en la biblioteca. – **ella no quiso preguntar más ó porqué él sabía exactamente su paradero y ella nunca había escuchado de tal cosa. Saberlo antes le habría facilitado muchas horas de intento de concentrarse fallido, pero de seguro no hubieran sido tan productivas ni tan privadas con un Malfoy al lado. Ella puso su bolso en la mesa y sacó su estuche y cosas para ponerse a estudiar y se sentó. Draco tomo asiento a su lado.

**¿Con qué poción quieres que comencemos hoy? – **Hermione pensó que la palabra "hoy" era un poco comprometedora, sobretodo que no había procesado que esta situación se repetiría, pero se concentró en lo que el Slytherin preguntaba. Creyó que lo mejor sería comenzar por orden, y lo iba a decir hasta que recordó que las primeras pociones eran amorosas, entre ellas Amortentia y filtros de amor y claramente no era un tema que quería tocar en lo más mínimo con él, asíque tendría que escoger algo un poco más adelante en la lista. Hermione tomó su libro y lo abrió, pasó rápidamente las primeras páginas yllegó a los Antídotos.

– **repasemos los antídotos. **

**Me parece bien…esto es simple….veamos, quiero que me digas cómo se prepara un antídoto, detalladamente.**

Hermione cerró el libro**.**

**Para eso no necesito el libro, eso es fácil. – **le dijo con su tono de seguridad típico de sabelotodo y comenzó a recitar con detalle la preparación igual a como recordaba Draco que estaba escrita, palabra por palabra igual a lo que había leído el mismo día más temprano. Mientras Draco la observaba "recitando" perdió la concentración en lo que ella decía para ver con más detalle sus labios, pequeños y delicados, su nariz muy fina, mejillas y ojos y así observó todo su rostro. Nunca la había mirado con tanto detalle y para ser honesto no era fea como creía.

_Siendo siempre tan pesada y molesta nunca me dí el momento para pensar en tu real aspecto físico. Mi inconsciente captó algo que mis ojos fallaron en percibir, eso explica porqué te imaginé cuando estaba con Pansy. _Miró su piel. Clara, reluciente y cálida alumbrada por la luz del candelabro. _Hermosa. _Sus ojos se desviaron a su cabello, con tonos dorados, tan espeso y ruliento como los vuelos en la ropa interior fina, también alumbrado. La escoba en su cabeza que siempre había calificado por desaliñada y ordinaria, observada desde tan cerca le parecía fascinante, interesante y hermosa. _Siempre fuiste una ratona de biblioteca para mí, nada más; no estaba consciente de que eras una mujer como cualquier otra._ _Me pregunto si alguien ha notado antes que yo esto que acabo de ver…es imposible que no, pero no creo que alguno de los cobardes con que te juntas se hayan atrevido a dar algún paso. Además estoy seguro de que debes intimidarlos, tu carácter es de los mil diablos! Ese Potty y el pobretón de Weasley, ellos son muy tontos y cohibidos y tú eres simplemente demasiado empollona. ¡Cómo quisiera saberlo!, _Pero no podría preguntarlo, al menos no por ahora que estaba recién empezando a ganar su confianza. _no es momento para impacientarse. Ya podrás enterarte más adelante. ¿te imaginas cómo se pondría si le preguntaras en este momento? De seguro si le menciono la palabra "sexo", tan ilusa que es, entra en shock y muere al instante! Ja ja. Esto esta resultando muy divertido. _Sus labios dibujan una sonrisa burlona y Hermione lo nota.

- **no me estás prestando atención!! – **Hermione lo regaña interrumpiendo su detallada explicación de cómo preparar antídotos. _Tú tienes toda la culpa Hermione! …venir a estudiar con Malfoy no es la idea más brillante que has tenido._

- **claro que sí. He escuchado cada una de tus palabras y me quedó claro que sabes las recetas de memoria paso por paso, pero no has pensado prácticamente. Esa es tu falla.** – él se para para alejarse de la chica y poder recuperar su concentración en los estudios. _Es muy difícil pensar en pociones, el ramo del desagradable Snape, cuando te sientes tan atraído por tu compañera de estudio. _Pero cuando la atractiva compañera sólo esta interesada en el estudio, sino te concentras no habrá más tiempo de estudio ni tampoco más compañera.

Parado y alejado de ella le dice.

- **Debes buscar los errores de las pociones, no tragarte todo al pie de la letra.**

De espalda a ella. Draco saca el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo y lee en la página adecuada.

**esta preparación tiene 2 errores lógicos y 2 formas de acelerar el proceso, quiero que me los digas. **

Hermione se puso nerviosa de que él la pusiera a prueba, ¿cómo no se había hecho la misma pregunta antes? Se regañó tontamente.

**Muy bien** – respiró profundo. _¿por dónde comienzo? _abrió el libro. – **la mandrágora debe dejarse remojando en agua por 48hrs. **– ella lo miraba de reojo para verificar algún cambio en su expresión en busca de alguna señal.

**Es agua, ¿cómo lo acelerarías?**

**La idea es que el agua absorva el poder curativo de la mandrágora. Entonces se podría agregar algo que aumentara la velocidad de la salida de las células curativas de la mandrágora hacia el agua, pero ¿qué puede ser?...ho! que tonta he sido! Sal! – **Hermione sonrió entusiasmada al encontrar la respuesta – **la respuesta es agregar sal, ¿no es cierto? - **ella le mira sonriente. Draco se cautiva con su sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía que le mirara con tanta felicidad en el rostro. Una extraña sensación recorrió el vientre del rubio que se expandieron como escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y se sintió ridículo porque una estúpida sonrisa de una mojigata le hiciera sentir tan expuesto y confundido. Y luego del estremecimiento de su cuerpo Draco tomó conciencia de su cuerpo cansado y tomó asiento al lado de la chiquilla.

**Y estará listo en la mitad de tiempo. – **él sonrió a medias para disimular su molestia sin dirigirle la mirada y pone sus brazos sobre la mesa sosteniendo con uno de ellos sus cabeza.

**¡brillante! – **emocionada y distraída sonrió tremendamente feliz sin notar la extraña reacción del rubio, mientras se puso a escribir lo que había dicho pensando en lo efectivo que era el método de Draco. Tanto como nunca lo creyó. _No es un completo idiota después de todo, tiene algo de lógica. Estoy disfrutando mucho todo esto y no es una completa pérdida de tiempo…es estupendo!_ Ella le mira y nota como los ojos de Draco comienzan a cerrarse por el cansancio. – **te estás empezando a quedar dormido. Debes estar realmente cansado. – **dijo ella con una voz que a él le pareció de lo más dulce.Él abrió los ojos de golpe tratando de ganarle al sueño, porque no tenía ganas de irse aún a la cama. Ahora no le veía el sentido a acostarse temprano cuando sabia que no podría quedarse dormido. Era extraño que estuviera tan cansado, ¿podría dormir el día de hoy?

**Hace casi un mes que sufro de insomnio **– confesó Draco. Era más información de la que quería compartir con la morena, pero las palabras se escaparon de su boca y ya era muy tarde para remediarlo.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la razón de su insomnio y su día pesado… _¿tendrá que ver algo con Pansy y con que acaban de terminar o, peor aún, con que Voldemort este preparando su llegada? O tal ves todo está relacionado…tal ves ha terminado con ella por apariencias para poder acercarse a mi y llegar a Harry…_su imaginación estaba corriendo descontrolada. _Además acabas de descubrir que no es un completo idiota, más razón para cuidarte. Debes descubrir qué es lo que pretende a como de lugar y no puedes bajar la guardia…siempre varita en mano._ Pero había algo más que la había puesto en extremo nerviosa y eso era que Draco le había confiado la información de su insomnio o porque era inofensivo o porque quería aparentar serlo. Estaba confundida y decidió atribuírselo al cansancio, ya que suponer que Draco le había confiado algo así significaba estar "intimando" con una serpiente, y no con cualquiera. Eso la ponía incómoda.

**es mejor que ambos vayamos a dormir y retomemos el estudio al día siguiente cuando estemos más descansados**. - le dijo ella viendo como seguía quedando dormido… - **Slytherin!** – el volumen de su voz despertó al muchacho.

**Ha**?! – por merlín!! No podía creerlo!!!…Se estaba quedando dormido al fin! – **he tenido un día muy cansador **– pensó nuevamente en voz alta, pero no era un día fuera de lo normal para él…clases, estudio, sexo…un día muy bueno, pero muy ordinario, a excepción de su encuentro con la morena, claramente. _Vaya! Que cansadora puede ser esta tipa! Si de sólo estudiar una hora con ella termino así de agotado, que me espera para después! _

Draco levantó su mirada y Hermione ya había guardado sus cosas y estaba lista para irse. Cualquier cosa por evitar intimidades con el Slytherin.

**vamos ya! – **le ordenó la morena. Él se limitó a seguirla. Cuando se alejaron de su "lugar privado de estudio" la mesa y silla se desvanecieron completamente oscureciendo su alrededor.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, todo en completo silencio.

**bien. Es mejor separarnos aquí**. – dijo la morena mientras veía que el Slytherin se tambaleaba. Él movió su cabeza en signo de acuerdo. – **Di que te no te sentías muy bien y fuiste a la enfermería a reposar para recuperar tus fuerzas, donde te quedaste dormido y se te pasó la hora. **– Draco la miró con cara de no entender, ella pareció perder la paciencia – **Es una coartada por si alguien te pilla. Un familiar de Madame Pomfrey se casa y ha pedido licencia por la semana completa. **

**Descuida, Gryffindor** – porqué no llamarla así si ella insistía en decirle Slytherin? – **puedes usar tú esa coartada si uno de tus amiguitos se extraña por qué la señorita "correcta" llegó tarde a su hora de acostarse, eso si logras llegar a tu casa sin que te pillen en el camino y descuenten puntos. Yo estoy muy bien familiarizado con la escuela a estas horas, por eso te aseguro que nadie me verá… y en mi casa nadie me pide explicaciones, porque saben que me "desocupo" muy tarde**, **y eso si es que ella me deja desocuparme **- le miró con cara de travieso.

**Lo último que quiero es enterarme qué haces cada noche, eso te lo puedes guardar para ti! – **con cara de asco y molesta. –** además, no habías terminado con Pansy? – **le dijo seria con ganas de herirlo.

**Y eso qué? Olvidas la razón por la que terminamos. Mujeres no me faltan. – **sele acercó amenazante.

**La verdad Malfoy, no he reflexionado las razones de tu rompimiento, ¿porqué será? – **actuó como si se preguntara en voz alta – **ha! Si!** **porque no me interesa en absoluto tu vida personal! – **habló muy fuerte**, **casi gritando** - ¿Cuando entenderás?!! ¡Guárdatelo para ti!**

**Bueno, tú fuiste la que puso el tema sobre la mesa. – **rió desafiante.

**Paremos ya esta discusión sin sentido** **ó mañana no tendré ganas de reunirme. – **frustrada y cansada.

**El juntarse sigue siendo tu decisión…**

**¡Eres un malcriado! – **le dijo ya harta.

**¡qué observadora!…eso no es nada nuevo. – **volvió a sonreír desafiante, ahora un poco más sinvergüenza.

**Espero que te quedes dormido en el camino! **– respondió ella furiosa y sin más dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Tal ves pase a ver a alguna de mis amigas en el camino y lo haga! – **le gritó enfurecido mientras veía cómo ella se marchaba. Indignado tomó su propia dirección.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno…eso ha sido este nuevo trozo…en que la serpiente seduce a la leona a un trato difícil de rechazar… aún estoy descubriendo y puliendo mi forma de escribir: ¿cómo estuvo eso? La escritura, la historia, los personajes y sus emociones…Les ha gustado? O lo odiaron?…porfavor aprieten abajito y déjenme un pensamiento…lo necesito para hacer la historia que ustedes quieren leer! Si me cuentan así será más fácil para mi hacer algo que a ustedes les mueva realmente el piso…porque para eso son estas historias, no? Para apasionarnos y entusiasmarnos con las ideas que nos gustan!!! Vamos sin tabúes…comenten y pidan!! Si quieren acción, erotismo, pasión, tensión, odio, amor, mentiras, verdades, traición entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, denle al de abajito:vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **

13


	3. La esencia venenosa de la serpiente

**3 – La esencia venenosa de la serpiente**

Así fue como él le enseñó y despertó en ella unas vagas ganas de aprender más, no solo de lo que sabía que ella ignoraba por completo, sino por conocer a ese hombre nuevo que ella siempre malinterpretó.

¡Aprendiendo de Draco Malfoy! Eso era algo extraño de ver e imaginar, y ahora estaba sucediendo contra toda posibilidad. Hermione se metió bajo las mantas de su cama con el fin de aprovechar las horas de sueño que le quedaban al máximo. Pero tener un trato con el despreciable Draco Malfoy le llenaba la cabeza de advertencias y le quitaba el sueño, además de la molesta pelea que acababa de tener con él que, aunque no era un tema de interés para ella qué cosas se le ocurriera a esa mente sucia hacer antes de acostarse o con quién no podía olvidar esa rencilla incómoda. Tal ves era porque para ella la intimidad además de ser íntima debía ser respetada y no soportaba el escuchar que otros se la tomaran tan a la ligera. Esto la inquietaba especialmente ya que compartir su tiempo con alguien que pensara de esa manera y cuyas intenciones no estaban tan claras podía suponer un gran riesgo. Pero él no había intentado sobrepasarse en ningún momento y ella tendría siempre una varita para protegerse. El estar a solas con el Slytherin aunque riesgoso, era necesario para mantener las reuniones en total secreto del resto de los alumnos. Nadie podía enterarse jamás que ella se reunía voluntariamente con su odiado archienemigo Slytherin, prefecto de la casa más odiada de Hogwarts, aunque el fin de tales encuentros fuese salvar al mundo. Ni la más noble misión podría hacer entender y aceptar a sus amigos y toda la escuela que un Slytherin y una sangresucia se reunían por voluntad. Por suerte pasar desapercibidos no sería difícil con el lugar privado para estudiar con que contaban. Allí nadie los vería ni molestaría nunca…tentador y peligroso.

Draco no era un individuo especialmente preocupado en las clases, en general le daban un poco lo mismo, pero hacía un esfuerzo muy grande en sobresalir con tal de que eso molestara a su enemiga Gryffindor. Esa sabelotodo que le gustaba tener la respuesta perfecta para cada cosa y que llenaba las clases con sus comentarios tan bendecidos por los profesores. No había nada que lo pusiera tan furioso como ver a esa mojigata ganarse el afecto de los profesores, esta era la razón por la que Draco nunca llegara tarde a ninguna clase, en especial Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Era cierto que Snape era el profesor de este año, y por el eterno odio que este tenía por la Gryffindor y sus amigos era imposible que eso sucediera en esta clase. Snape se había encargado en estas apenas 3 semanas de clase de hacerle la vida insoportable a esa morena, sin darle la opción de hablar en clase, no la pescaba cuando levantaba la mano, la acusaba de ser insoportable y si hablaba fuera de tiempo la hacia salirse de la sala. Esto hacía que estas tres hrs de clase fueran un infierno para la Gryffindor y estuviera amargada toda la clase. Con mayor razón Draco nunca llegaba tarde a defensa, no se quería perder la oportunidad de ver la cara de frustración de su molestosa chica obsesión. Era demasiado dulce para perdérselo sobretodo cuando tenía la oportunidad para ayudar a irritarla aún más.

Pero ese día la clase ya había comenzado y Draco aún no llegaba a la sala. Snape acababa de notar el pupitre vació de su alumno predilecto, a un puesto del de Hermione.

Ella se preguntaba por qué no había llegado aún, si usaba pócimas para dormir no había razón para que no se despertara a tiempo y llegara a la hora adecuada como lo hacía siempre. Ya que las pócimas para dormir eran certeros como un reloj despertador. Lo cierto es que esa noche Draco había logrado dormir sin pócimas ni encantamientos, completamente natural por primera vez en el mes y estaba tan estupefacto como todos en la clase cuando le vieron entrar, impertinente como solía hacerlo, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sonreír sin ninguna razón era algo extremadamente inusual en el chiquillo, por no decir imposible. Longbottom revisó de inmediato dentro de su pupitre revisando que no estuviera lleno de arañas y se sorprendió de encontrarlo en perfecto estado; nada de más y ni de menos.

Draco se sentó en su puesto y al ver a la morena a su lado le saludo con su frase típica.

- **buenos días, sangre sucia. He dormido especialmente bien el día de ayer.** – en efecto había dormido como un bebé, y creía que era el extraño efecto de satisfacción y bienestar de haber tenido éxito en lograr el trato que se había propuesto con la Gryffindor. Si las cosas seguían así posiblemente podría recuperar el beneficio de dormir como corresponde. – **¿crees que te daría el gusto de no tener competencia el día de hoy? **

Al dar el reloj la hora de salida, sin profesor en la sala, todos se levantaron y salieron apresurados. Hermione se vio metida en un conglomerado de compañeros que querían salir con ansias del lugar. Crab y Goyle se entretenían armando una barrera humana que impedía que cruzaran el umbral y el cuerpo de Hermione era aprisionada por otros mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito. No podía ver quién estaba frente o al lado suyo, sólo podía preocuparse por no perder sus cuadernos y de colocarlos sobre su pecho para protegerse de accidentes indeseables. En ese momento sintió como si el calor la sofocara, un olor a colonia vieja, su cuerpo siendo aprisionado por todos lados sintió el movimiento de un torso masculino en su espalda y una mano varonil que se posó en su cadera izquierda sobre su blusa y se movió sin piedad ni timidez hasta colarse completamente bajo la tela de su marinera. Recordó al dueño de ese olor característico. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo con su mano en contacto con su piel. La sorpresa la tenía sin palabras y su corazón totalmente enloquecido. Él tocó su estómago y coló su mano bajo la parte superior de su falda. Y se detuvo. Hermione se paralizó aún más. La mano se retiró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se despejó el camino. Ella miró hacia atrás, pero no estaba él. Instantáneamente revisó bajo la parte superior de su falda y descubrió un trozo de papel muy bien doblado. Levantó la vista para cerciorarse de que nadie mirara y descubrió al frente que la puerta ya estaba despejada. Guardó el papel en su pequeña mano derecha y siguió adelante hasta salir de la sala.

**vamos Hermione! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?** – regañó Ron en el pasillo, esperando al lado de Harry.

**Es porque se me ha caído un libro** – miró ella su mano – **chicos! Lo he olvidado por completo; he dejado un libro en mi pupitre. No quiero retrasarlos más, sigan adelante. **- mintió muy convincente. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de estar de acuerdo.

**Nos vemos en clase** – se despidió Harry y se fueron los dos. Hermione entró a la sala y se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta para esconderse. _Ridículo! _Ella escondiéndose. _Ja!_ _Tienes que relajarte! _Tomó aire profundo y dejó sus libros, a los que había estado tan aferrada, en el suelo. Y abrió su mano para enfocarse en el papel. El mismo olor a perfume impregnaba el pedacito de pergamino. Cuánto aborrecía ese olor fuerte y profundo! Desdobló la carta entre sus deditos y descubrió unas letras escritas con delicadeza y detalle:

**A las siete en "Nuestro" espacio privado.**

Eso era todo. Él Slytherin la esperaría a esa hora en lo que llamaba "su espacio privado", sonaba a requerimiento. Una orden más de Malfoy. Por ningún motivo podía ir a ese encuentro, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser y lo insegura que ahora se sentía al lado de esa sucia víbora. Pero para Hermione todo era un reto y no podía dejar que Malfoy ganara esa partida, además Hermione tenía su varita y sabría usarla oportunamente, y cuánto necesitaba aprender lo que Malfoy tenía para enseñarle.

Una gryfindor no compromete su integridad por nadie. _Por nadie, por nadie, _pero un Slytherin no es nadie a considerar. Hermione corrió a la sala de clase y entró, atrasada.

**Hermione Granger! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Usted llegando tarde a mi clase? ¿Se siente mal?** – preguntó el profesor con cara de preocupado. - **Espero que se recupere pronto y tome asiento para poder continuar.** – Hermione asintió y se sentó en el asiento disponible al lado de Harry.

**¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?** – preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

**No, estoy bien. No es nada. **

**¿segura?** – preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

**Os he dicho que no es nada!** – susurró con determinación que intimidó a los dos chicos. No volvieron a hablar en clase. A los pocos minutos

**He! Sangresucia, ¡estás roja!** - susurró una voz imposible de no reconocer – **¿porqué estás tan acalorada?** – murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción - **¡Deberías hacerte ver esa fiebre!**

**¡Ya verás!** – le respondió Hermione ocultando sus mejillas avergonzadas detrás de su libro abierto sobre la mesa, en caso de que algo de lo que la serpiente decía fuera cierto. Si algo no quería era tener que verle la cara durante toda la clase. Y esperó tapada esperando a que esta terminara.

Ella llegó al lugar 5 minutos antes de las siete, odiaba llegar tarde, la misma mesa con el candelabro y las dos sillas. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó exhausta por la corrida que había tenido que hacer para no llegar atrasada. Es que le fue tan difícil despegarse de sus dos amigos que estaban convencidos de que algo malo pasaba con ella.

**Hermione! Quieres dejar de pensar en estudiar por un momento y de actuar como si nada pasara e ir a la enfermería a que te chequeen!** – le decía Harry cuando se instaló a estudiar.

**Shh!! Harry, que no entiendes que estamos en la biblioteca!** – susurró ella enojada y continuó estudiando.

**Hermione! Esto es definitivo! Ve a la enfermería o te llevo yo!** – ron estaba furioso y tomó el brazo de Hermione para levantarla.

**¡Cuántas veces he dicho que estoy bien! Estoy bien!** – trató de gritar sin levantar la voz, sin éxito.

**Ronald Weasley! Soltad a Hermione en este momento.** – se metió Ginny en la discusión – **si ella dice que está bien, es porque lo está. ¿cuándo han dudado de su palabra? **– el pelirrojo la soltó de inmediato.

**Bien, ginny. Es que ha llegado tarde a clase y ha estado como ida toda la hora.** – agregó Ron con timidez.

**No nos regañes. Estamos preocupados por ella.** – agregó Harry.

**Esta bien, esta bien…todos nos preocupamos por ella. Lo entiendo!** – continuó ginny susurrando para bajar el volumen de la conversación - **Ustedes salgan ya de aquí porque nos regañarán pronto por el ruido, y yo me quedaré acompañando a Hermione** – esa fue una orden. Y los chicos se esfumaron en segundos con duda en su rostro.

Hermione miró a la mesa de Draco y notó que el Slytherin trataba de esconder una carcajada, ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese Malfoy la estaba volviendo loca.

Ella abrió el cuaderno para escoger la poción que verían el día de hoy, ya que estaba segura de haber encontrado los errores de los antídotos que habían visto el día de ayer…hoy quería avanzar más, para aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Estar con Malfoy seguía siendo peligroso. Y revisó su varita en el bolsillo de su blusa, _para estar seguros_, se dijo.

_Asi que guardas una varita en tu bolsillo. Era de esperarse. No ibas a confiar tan rápidamente, pero al menos estás aquí, eso es un paso. _Pensó Draco mientras espiaba a la morena tras la repisa de libros a un lado de ella. Había llegado hace más de veinte minutos, mucho antes de lo acordado, para asegurarse de llegar primero y tener tiempo para observar sus movimientos, si es que llegaba. La morena se había mostrado muy decidida el día de ayer a no ceder en lo más mínimo con él apresurando la hora de termino. Existía una enorme probabilidad de que ella no apareciera y eso lo tenía muy tenso; el no poder seguir con su juego el día de hoy lo hubiera dejado frustrado e insatisfecho, pero sabía que Granger estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta. Y ese día lo había comprobado. Sino, ¿Porqué otra razón se protegería si no se sentía débil con su presencia? Ella tenía su debilidad y Draco estaba muy seguro de que tarde ó temprano lograría presionar esos botones que la harían perder el control de la situación.

Hermione leía cuidadosa el libro y Draco la sorprendió susurrando muy lento y fuerte en su oído.

**¡qué bien lo he pasado el día de hoy! **

**Aléjate de mi! Malfoy!** – se levanta ella de su silla – **no vayas a creer que puedes hacerlo otro vez! **– con una mirada furiosa, se refería al incidente de la puerta.

**Jaja! Al menos ya no me llamas Slytherin…eso es una mejora.** – rió sentándose en la mesa – **puedes sentarte sangresucia, eso lo hice una vez sólo para molestarte. Y vaya que dio resultado! …"si estoy bien! Si estoy bien!"** – comenzó a imitarla – **esos amigotes tuyos se preocupan mucho para ser amigos. He? **

Hermione no iba a hablar de su vida personal con un Slytherin.

**¿Estudiamos? ¿o me voy?** – le miró ella amenazante sentándose de nuevo con el libro en la mesa.

**Si. Muy bien.** – Malfoy sacó el libro de su bolso y lo abrió leyéndolo frente a ella. – **los errores faltantes son…**

Hermione garabateó un par de frases con aire de autosuficiencia y orgullo, y Draco quedó asombrado.

- **muy bien, sangresucia…lo has resuelto muy bien.** – no había tono irónico en su voz, malfoy le estaba diciendo un cumplido! Hermione no podía entender porqué se comportaba de repente tan sensible y dulce, casi como un humano. – **aburrido!** – dijo suspirando mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos y bostezaba en signo de cansancio forzado - **Escojamos la próxima pócima al azar. Así será más dinámico** – eso era otro de sus mandatos mientras incorporó sus manos sobre la mesa. – **dime un número.** – le miró esperando una respuesta.

- **veintidós.** – Hermione pudo ver como esa palabra había incomodado al chico.

- **no, esa no, di otra.** – estaba arrepentido.

- **estás** **haciendo trampa, Malfoy. Ventidós he dicho. ¿Qué hay en la página veintidós que tanto temes? – **Hermione corrió a la página correspondiente** - ¿poción para dormir? -** Hermione recordaba lo que el Slytherin le había comentado sobre el insomnio el día anterior. Ella comprendió y sintió pena por Malfoy. – **lo siento, si quieres escogemos otra. **

**olvídalo! Granger! -** allí estaba denuevo el malfoy malcriado que se enojaba por nada. Y ella notó que cuando estaba enojado la llamaba Granger y no sangresucia, ya había repetido con tanta frecuencia ese sobrenombre que ni para ella ni para él parecía tener el efecto insultante de antes. Tal como había dicho malfoy; "sangresucia" era de cariño. – **no necesito tu compasión. – **Draco se reprendió al caer en insultos, pero no podía evitarlo cuando su orgullo se encontraba en juego. Se bajó de la mesa y camino hacia la estantería de libros a su espalda. – **esta tiene dos errores y una sola forma de acelerar el proceso. – **no necesitaba de su libreta para esto, la sabía como la palma de su mano. Esta era una poción que guardaba siempre en su bolsillo como única forma de combatir el insomnio. Era mejor dormir artificialmente que no dormir en lo absoluto.

Hermione no quería hablar de su vida personal con Malfoy, pero en cuanto a pociones tenía que saberlo todo.

**Malfoy, si la poción te duerme por un periodo determinado de tiempo…¿Porqué llegaste tarde a clase la mañana de hoy? – **cuando se trataba de efectos de pociones y cosas por el estilo Hermione no podía evitar ser una sabelotoda.

**¿qué te hace creer que el día de ayer tomé la poción? Y ¿por qué sigues creyendo que después de levantarme no me "entretuve" en algo más? – **le dijo en forma burlona muy pagado de si mismo.

**No puedo asegurar de que hayas tomado la poción, pero sí sé que no te entretuviste esta mañana en nada más porque nunca has llegado tarde a clase, nunca en defensa contra las artes oscuras. – **ella tenía un punto. El se acercó a la mesa.

**Eres muy observadora Sangresucia – **allí estaba la prueba, la palabra sangresucia seguida de un cumplido sólo comprobaba lo que ella temía; era de cariño. Él la observaba cara a cara a muy poca distancia de la morena que seguía sentada. Podía sentir su respiración. – **y** **no me puedes quitar los ojos de encima ni siquiera en clase. **

Hermione se sintió muy incómoda con el rubio a tan poca distancia suya, pero no iba a pararse porque hacerlo sería demostrar que le afectaba. Cuando el olor característico de Malfoy a perfume viejo la invadió por completo y un escalofrío la recorrió como en aquella mañana.

**Eres un engreído… la única razón por la que me fijo en ti es porque eres una molestia. Jamás me fijaría en ti de otra forma. – **Hablaba en serio y eso no le gustaba a Draco. A él nadie se le resistía, ni siquiera ella, menos ella.Parada desde un metro o más de distancia mirándolo a los ojos desafiante y le dio la espalda al rubio acercándose a la repisa de libros donde apoyó sus brazos. – **jamás. ** – repitió decidida. ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo tratando de olvidar y limpiar de sus narices ese olor insoportable que la aturdía y no la dejaba pensar. Era la esencia venenosa de la serpiente.

Draco aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella por su espalda y moverse cual serpiente en busca de su botín que logró apresar en pocos segundos. Bruscamente extendió y enrolló su poderoso brazo derecho bajo el débil brazo derecho de la chiquilla y al extender su brazo lo inutilizó. La morena levantó su brazo izquierdo para liberar su derecho y su muñeca fue aprehendida forzosamente y con prisa por la mano derecha del reptil, y apoyándolos contra la estantería sobre sus cabezas inutilizó los miembros superiores de su presa. Ella lanzó un quejido por la presión en su muñeca. Mientras con su pecho, un torso varonil y corpulento, presionó la espalda de la muchacha contra la estantería con tanta decisión, agilidad, exquisitez y blandura que hicieron imposible que la niña se opusiera. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la madera buscando algo de lejanía, lo poco de lejanía que podía, pero para entonces el resto de su cuerpo yacía en la posición inmóvil perfecta para que el Slytherin pudiera jugar con su trofeo a gusto. Su aroma era tan denso y penetrante que ella parecía emponzoñada. Él podía sentir el latido agitado de su corazón y el suyo, y estaba extasiado con la sumisión de su esclava. Ella también sentía su latido. Y deslizó su mano derecha como lo había hecho un par de horas atrás, pero esta vez con más potencia. Recorrió su cadera presionando su piel contra la suya, se coló bajo su blusa y llegó a la parte superior de su falda y se detuvo.

**Al igual que hoy en nuestro encuentro, no pareces con ganas de resistirte.** – le susurró a un oído y soltó una mínima carcajada de satisfacción. Ella sentía su cálida respiración.

**¡Es porque no me puedo mover!, ¡Bestia! – **hizo un esfuerzo por sonar molesta y levantar la voz.

**Gracias por el cumplido, pero prefiero ser llamado Slytherin. – **explotó su privilegiada posición para hacerla sufrir por haberle dicho bestia, y forzó su pecho y cadera contra la delicada espalda y caderas de ella en un movimiento violento y duro que la comprimió aún más a la estantería. A pesar de la mano del pelirubio sujetándola con firmeza en su estómago, su cadera izquierda se golpeó dolorosamente contra la madera y su cuerpo no podía estar más cerca de la estantería de lo que ya estaba. Hermione debió correr su cara hacia atrás para no golpearse también y su nuca calló sin opción en el hombro de su opresor. La piel de su delicado cuello quedó en contacto directo con el desnudo cuello de la astuta serpiente.

**¡Ha! – **gimió **- Me haces daño, - **Su espalda estaba envuelta por el pecho blando y temperado del rubio y sintió el palpitar de su corazón exaltado bajo la piel zigzagueante al ritmo de su respiración intensa. Hermione notó como su propia temperatura se elevaba rápidamente quemándole la piel por dentro. - **por favor, Malfoy.** **Déjame ahora o gritaré** **tan fuerte que…**

**¿Qué? ¿qué?! – **la interrumpió susurrándole al oído con una voz tempestuosa, mientras era presionada aún más. – **que… ¿Vendrá gente? ¿Y nos verán? ¿Y te delatarás? Nadie te escuchara y si lo hacen, en un tiempo razonable de tiempo, serás igual de culpable que yo por estar aquí conmigo. No has venido por obligación. Además, – **su voz se calmó y su pecho se apartó un poco para dejar que su presa respirara profundo. Ella sólo podía respirar su perfume y el olor a Malfoy. - **tranquila sangresucia, si os quisiera hacer algo "sucio" ya lo habría hecho. No te forzaré. No soy del tipo que obliga a ninguna mujer y no comenzaré contigo. Aunque…- **su voz se detuvo y su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente acariciando y recorriendo la piel de su cintura. _¡cuánto deseaba a esa sangresucia!_ Finalmente sumisa, callada y resignada a su mandato. Descendió con su mano haciendo presión sobre la piel bajo su falda. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de combatir con el deseo que su piel ardiente, provocada por el tacto acalorado y presión masculina de su captor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Acercándose a la entrepierna gentil y juguetonamente con sus dedos en movimiento vaivén acariciaban la suave y tersa piel de la zona y se detuvo nuevamente. Ella tragó saliva con sus ojitos almendra cerrados tratando de que él no lo notara. Era imposible que él no notara esa sumisión y ese bello cuello que inspiraba besarlo. Él exhaló excitado sobre su cuello. – **sería tan fácil – **susurró y tragó saliva también. La morena, aturdida y sofocada oyó y sintió el movimiento de su grueso cuello desnudo. _¡No es posible que te hayas metido en esta situación! Tanto que has evitado los atractivos de Harry y Ron para no meterte en problemas y mírate ahora! ¡Atrapada y cautivada por Draco Malfoy, el mujeriego de Hogwarts y el enemigo de los que más quieres! ¿Te dejarás seducir por este perverso hombre que solo busca jugar contigo? Este será el hombre que tomará tu virginidad que guardabas con tanto empeño para alguien especial?_ Su mente estaba inquieta, pero su cuerpo parecía rendirse a sus encantos, a su determinación, a su perfume._ ¡Arrebatada por Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy_, su olor la cautivaba y ella le deseaba también_ ¡qué verguenza! ¡Esa sanguijuela despreciable me tiene a sus pies! Cómo has llegado a esto? _Cuanto le odiaba en ese momento! pero no podía alcanzar su varita ni tampoco gritar porque ella también era responsable. Había sido cegada por la seducción del juego y la idea de que un sangrepura como Malfoy jamás sentiría atracción alguna por una sangresucia, esa idea había sido la causa de su perdición: accedió voluntariamente y debía asumir las consecuencias, le gustara o no. _Malfoy, te suplico que te detengas. _No podía pronunciar las palabras y sintió como sus piernas eran apretadas por las del slytherin, largas y firmes, y como la presión repentina en su entrepierna provocada por su mano le quemaba. Nunca había estado tan acalorada en su vida! Su mente era invadida con palabras como "traicionera", "débil", "sucia" y "sometida". La presión se detuvo. - **Sí. – **élmató el silencio** - sería tan fácil forzarte a entregarte, y creo tener los medios para hacerlo, pero entonces te haría por siempre miserable. La satisfacción que alguno de tus impotentes amigos, weasley o Potty, o cualquier otro te haya dado en el pasado pasaría a ser una mediocre imitación y nunca más podrías conformarte con eso.**

Hermione no debía hablar de su vida personal con Draco.

**Malfoy ¡Eres un cerdo despreciable! Sólo tú puedes pensar en algo así! Harry y Ron no se parecen en nada a ti! Son unos caballeros y nunca se les ocurriría mirarme de esa forma tan grotesca como tú miras a las mujeres! Y mucho menos a ponerme un dedo encima! – **Draco soltó una carcajada de diversión máxima que inundó ese pequeño y tenso espacio entre los dos. Finalmente escuchaba de su boca algo que le gustaba.

**Ja…Hasta un caballero tiene "necesidades" - **respiró profundo **- ¡pero sí! Sangresucia, has acertado por completo! ellos no son en absoluto como yo. Tus "amigos" – **pronunció la palabra amigos con un toque de ironía** – no pueden llamarse hombres si nunca te han mirado con deseo, y son unos completos idiotas si jamás han tratado de tocarte. ¡en todos estos años! ¡que pena por ellos! – **volvió a reírahora con una sinceridadque impactaba **– Perderse a una mujer así! Casi no puedo creerlo! Yo de ningún modo ignoraría de esa forma a una mujer que lo tiene todo; es más, no podría dejar de esforzarme hasta hacer de alguien tan exquisitamente bella, atractiva e inteligente totalmente mía! Le mostraría mis encantos hasta enamorarla locamente y la poseería en cuerpo y alma hasta el fin de los días. Sin reparos ni vergüenza.**

Las palabras de Draco la tenían en shock. En su vida había imaginado al lengua venenosa diciendo algo pequeñamente dulce y se acababa de escapar de sus labios la frase más romántica que había escuchado y que superaba infinitamente las mejores novelas cebollentas y romanticonas juntas que había leído.Y el que ella estuviera en sus brazos en el momento en que la pronunciaba, aunque sometida físicamente y con su razón en contra, eran el mejor afrodisíaco que había sentido. Hermione se repitió que esa frase no era para ella, que sólo era otra treta de seducción para hacerla caer, otra como las que debía usar con sus otras conquistas.

**mi sangre es sucia, ¿no lo recuerdas? siempre te he repugnado y me has hecho la vida imposible, ¿porqué haces esto ahora?**

**Porque no disfruto con nadie como cuando te fastidio. Y tengo una enorme facilidad para molestarte y me encanta. ¿no lo habías notado?**– con su mano izquierda tomó su mentón y giró su rostro hacia el suyo con gentilidad y encanto que ella desconocía hasta entonces. Draco escondía una faceta que ella estaba recién comenzando a descubrir, y la hacía sentir mejor que aprender cualquier hechizo o poción, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Él mojó sus labios con su lengua lentamente y miró los labios de la morena que casi podía sentir por los escasos milímetros que los separaban. Ella temía y deseaba un beso. Sus ojos en forma de almendra le miraban con impertinencia. Draco rió y movió su mentón alejando el rostro de la muchacha y su mirada. Algo de tensión y resistencia quedaba en sus músculos para entonces, pero cuando sintió los tibios y húmedos labios del Slytherin hacer presión en su cuello fueron reemplazadas por pleno cansancio y derrota, y la tibieza y el sudor de los dos cuerpos, su aroma, sus labios y su aliento suave y refrescante en su cuello, y el calor de su lengua jugueteando lenta y húmeda en su piel lo llenaron todo por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Y un escalofrío la recorrió y le hizo tiritar. Draco estaba conciente del efecto que sus besos provocaban en su rehén y él tampoco deseaba que ese momento de placer se interrumpiera, pero esa no era la forma en que quería que ella fuera suya. Hasta que sus manitas, rojas por la esclavitud, fueron liberadas por el hombre. Como un acto reflejo ella tomó su varita en el bolsillo de su blusa como acto reflejo, se giró de golpe y le apuntó en la cara. Su cuerpo aún tiritaba.

**- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Me oíste!** – grito desesperada arremetiendo la varita nerviosamente en su mano. El rubio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con extrema calma para devolverle su espacio y hizo un gesto de las manos en alto para que no dudara de sus intenciones. Siempre con su cara de agrado, como si ya estuviera satisfecho. – ¡**no me volverás a tocar!** – desesperó ella.

**Tranquila – **rió** - No abusaré de una virgen. – **dijo con tono de impertinencia. Ella quería que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. No sólo Draco se las había resuelto para quedar a solas con ella y jugar a seducirla porque le molestaba, sino que ahora se creía que lo sabía todo, incluso sus intimidades. ¡Y le estaba achuntando! ¡que avergonzada estaba! Ella evitó que su rostro se enrojeciera de la verguenza.

**¿Virgen? ¿quién ha dicho que lo soy? ¡Yo no soy virgen! **– dijo ella mientras continuaba apuntando con la varita.

**No necesitas decirlo. Puedo saberlo. – **estaba feliz y convencido. - **Es obvio que ni siquiera te han tocado de esta manera antes.** **Tan pura y tan excitada con una simple caricia. **- Su cara se puso roja y con una mano intentó ocultarlo. No sólo se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido, sino que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y herida.

**¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Ahora sabes todo sobre mí? – **trató de ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

**Tranquila, no me importa que seas Virgen. Puede que seas la única de nuestra generación, pero yo creo que eso sólo confirma lo especial que creía que eras. Para ser honesto me parece muy excitante que lo seas. – **ella se sintió ofendida por la insinuación sexual.

**¡Ho no! ¡No pensarás que tendrás una oportunidad conmigo! Si te me acercas de nuevo te mataré, te ha quedado claro?!** – él se limito a sonreír encantador ante la furia de la morena. _¡Cuánto odiaba su bella sonrisa! ¡Cuánto odiaba que le hubiera gustado ser seducida! ¡Y por ese Malfoy! _Angustiada y alterada se desplazó hacia la mesa sin dejar de apuntarle. Tomó su libro y bolso y camino para alejarse siempre en posición de defensa. – **¡si te mueves te castro! ¡Será un placer hacerlo!** – y apuntó y camino hasta que ya no podía verle, para correr sin parar hasta llegar a su pieza. Aseguró la manilla de la puerta con un encantamiento, sólo por si acaso y se acostó en su cama donde las lágrimas y las emociones brotaron en un río incesante.

13


End file.
